


You're A Pianist, Lucy Van Pelt

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Peanuts
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: With the help of a piano, Schroeder realizes he might have misjudged Lucy.





	You're A Pianist, Lucy Van Pelt

Lucy gazed up at Schroeder from where she lay against his piano. Today she had been uncharacteristically silent, not that she thought he would notice. _Schroeder never notices anything except the piano and Beethoven_ , she thought, a wry smile twisting at her mouth unconsciously. His beautiful, _ohsogreen_ eyes were fixated on the keys as he played, the music filling the otherwise silent small room in which the duo sat in.

"I think I've figured out why you ignore me, Schroeder," Lucy remarked as she moved herself into an upright sitting position. She could see him roll his eyes indiscreetly, as though thinking: _What now?_ Her lion's heart pounds a rhythm of fear within the hollowness of her chest as she bats her eyelashes at him. "It's because I can't play the piano. Isn't it?" A spark of confidence, of a dare, lights up her eyes as she watches Schroeder actually contemplate her theory. Before he can reply, she speaks again. "If I play a tune on your stupid piano, Schroeder, will you _stop ignoring me?_ "

Schroeder's voice, like a musk, scents the air between them. " _If_ you can," he replies as he stands up and walks away from the piano. And for once, Lucy feels like Salome; her grin splits her face wide open. All kings have their one weakness, it's just that most of those revolve around pretty girls. She settles herself into the seat he vacated and makes a show of stretching her arms and fingers. He's just about to tell her to _get on with it already_ when she presses the first key and a song begins to flow from beneath her fingertips. Soft tinkling notes, rapid changes in tempo, and a dramatic crescendo; it is unlike yet like the music Schroeder plays. He finds himself tapping his fingers to the tune against the very spot where her head had formerly been. _Oh, but how the tables turn_ , he thinks, lips curling in amusement.

"Lucy," he says when she finishes with a flourish, "that was actually _so impressive_. I never knew you could play like that," because he didn't pay attention to her, because he never cared to ask, because the only time he ever sees her is when she's chattering away against his piano. Suddenly he feels shame; how is there so much going on beneath the bossy girl's exterior that he never knew about? "I reckon I might have misjudged you a bit. Perhaps we should hang out a bit?" He leaves it as a question, though he already knows what she'll say.

"Might? A bit?" Lucy teases without heat in her voice. She's still giving him an adoring look. And then the rest of what he says hits her. "You really mean that, Schroeder?" She looks so hopeful; he can't bear to give her any answer other than the one she obviously wants. So he smiles and nods, and she smiles back; a warm, fuzzy feeling encompasses his heart and he thinks: _Maybe she wasn't so bad after all._


End file.
